Fireside Moms
by RedJoeyM631992
Summary: Isabella wants Rachel to become a Fireside Girl as they are invited to a Fireside Girls Jamboree where 5 Fireside Girls teams are in a task to search for the world's first anchovy pizza. Natalie plans to take over the world by making her the star of her first sitcom, and only Ernie the Chinchilla would stop her show from going on the air.


One fine afternoon in Downtown Danville, A Hovercar was parked at the Fireside Girls Lodge, Isabella and Rachel got out, all dressed in Fireside attire.

"I can't believe that it's my first day as a Fireside Girl." Rachel said enthusiastically.

Then as it turns out, the Fireside Girls Lodge has been expanded up to 5 times larger than the original lodge, by that, it has a swimming pool, a playpen, a Restaurant, a training gym, and a movie theater, that was my favorite touch. In addition to that, there's a new wing.

"Well, Rachel, since you really have a sense of adventure, I always knew that you would make a great Fireside Girl" Isabella said as they head inside.

Isabella said, "Now, before you assign to your troop, you have to be enrolled first, Now, is Rachel Walda Flynn your full legal name?"

Rachel looked annoyed and said, "Yeah" She talks to herself, "Why shouldn't it be Adrenalyne?"

Isabella said, "Good, your troop's over there."

She turns over and sees that two of her friends are over there with four other girls.

Rachel said, "Agamya? Jennifer? Hey girls!"

They said, "Hey Rachel."

The first girl said, "Umm..h-hi."

The second girl who's a goth just holds her hand up for a little wave and said, "Eh."

The third girl said, "Good afternoon."

The fourth girl drank from a soda can and let out a small burp. She said, "Hey, how's it going?"

Rachel said, "Well, it's all good."

Agamya-Michiko said, "It's so unexpected to see you becoming part of the Fireside Girls, our moms where a part of it back then. And why are you wearing a bow?"

Rachel then said, "Well, look, I don't mind bows, it's too much of the color pink that I found sick."

Then Jennifer makes a sarcastic remark, "Says the tomboy who hated using her cuteness."

Rachel groans, "Yeah, very funny!"

Agamya-Michiko said, "Rrrright, so anyway, you girls want to introduce yourselves to Rachel?"

The first girl came up to Rachel and offers her a handshake.

"Hello, my name's Sally" she said.

Rachel said, "Mine's Rachel and..."

And when she took her hand, she felt a shock and sees her with the jolly buzzer.

"...sorry if that surprised you, I just thought first meetings should always have some humor right?" Sally said.

Rachel said, "Um, yes?"

Then she saw the second girl and offers her a handshake. "Hello, the name's Rachel" She said. But Angie just stood there with a blank stare.

"Hi, call me Angie." She said.

And Rachel said, "Um...okay."

Then she saw the third girl and said, "Hello, my names Rachel."

Then Veronica said, "My names Veronica, nice to meet you."

As they both shook hands, Rachel smiles. But then her eyes widen when she saw her sanitizing her hands. She asked her, "Why are you doing that?"

She said, "I have a fear of germs."

Confused, she said, "Okay."

Then she saw the fourth girl and said to her, "Hey there, call me Rachel."

The Fourth Girl said, "Hey there, I'm Christina and I got to say, nice hair style you have."

She said, "Thanks."

They both have shook hands.

Jennifer said, "Okay, so now that we've all been introduced, what's on today's agenda Agamya?"

Agamya-Michiko said "Well, we have to talk to the Fireside Mom about it."

Rachel said, "Alright, can't wait to see what mom has in stored for us! By the way, has anyone seen Ernie?"

Angie said, "Who's Ernie?"

Agamya-Michiko said, "Her pet chinchilla."

"Are those things contagious or something?" Veronica said.

Then Rachel said, "No. No they're not."

Then Veronica puts on some gloves and said, "Well just in case, I always bring my surgical gloves with me."

Then Rachel said, "Okay. But still, where's Ernie?"

Inside the Bathroom of the Flynn residence, Ernie puts on his fedora, opens the lid, jumps into the toilet, and flushes himself in. Pretty gross, huh? Reminds me of the time when….Okay let's get back to it. So Agent Ernie arrives in his lair all soggy and wet.

Major Monogram said on the screen, "Oh, really whoever thought of the idea of using the toilet as a lair entrance? Oh, hi there Agent Ernie, we have received reports that Natalie Baxter has stocked up dozens of TV cameras, a live set, and a live television audience. No good can come out of that, so get down to the bottom of it, but first you need new headlights for your spy-car."

Yeah, the headlights are busted up, now how did that happened? Anyway, Agent Ernie salutes and he drives off.

:music:Agent Ernie:music:

Carl said, "Now sir, the toilet thing may be gross, but all the other entrances were busted."

Then Major Monogram said, "Yeah, well we're just lucky Ernie could fit through the toilet, otherwise he would clog it."

Outside of the Tri-State State Park Donkey Caverns, We see Five Fireside Girls troops along with the five Fireside Moms. Isabella walks up and said, "Okay, Fireside Girls, we are gathered here today to announce our latest activity, Now, five troops are going spelunking in search for the world's first anchovy pizza which was first made right in this cave. Any questions?"

Sally raises her hand, and Isabella said, "Yes?"

Sally said, "Yeah, why would there be an anchovy pizza in the caves in the first place? It just seems vague."

Isabella said, "Because back in the old days, a miner from Guatemala was lost in there and he ws starving with only dough, sauce, cheese, and a pan. And then after trying to find something bigger to eat, he saw anchovies swarming around in a cave. To him they look tasty, so he grabbed a handful and thus made the world's first anchovy pizza."

Sally then said, "Oh. But why would he have all those specific ingredients for a pizza and...?"

Jennifer interrupted and said, "Sally, as much as I like to know more of the history surrounding this pizza..."

But Angie said, "No, you wouldn't."

Then Jennifer said, "Okay, you're right. Point is, can we get this search over with so we can get our patches already?!"

Isabella said, "Of course we could, but before we go, does everyone have their equipment to go on this search?"

All the Fireside Girls Troops have their equipment ready. And so does the Fireside Moms. Then Isabella said to them, "All right people, let's move!"

Inside the caverns, there are five holes. Jennifer said, "You know if one of these holes leads us to the pizza, then there's a 1/5 chance we're heading in the right direction."

"Girls, we'll find the pizza by going through one of these holes. Whoever finds the pizza first wins" Isabella said.

Rachel said with anticipation and determination, "I just hope we're the 'whoever'. I really don't want my first task as a Fireside Girl to be a failure."

One Fireside Mom said to her troop, "Girls, let's move out."

Another Fireside Mom said to her troop. "Fan out in this one."

Then each troop went through the holes.

At Abzir's Car Parts, Agent Ernie was purchasing his new headlights. The Cashier said to him, "That'll be $83.25."

Agent Ernie pays in full and then he gets them installed. Then Carl arrives and said to him, "Agent Ernie, you might need these."

He gives Agent Ernie glasses with yellow lens, even he's wearing them. He puts them on and squeaks.

"Oh Natalie wanted me to give you these glasses because they're for your own eye protection." Carl said.

Agent Ernie then gets in his spycar and zooms off; meanwhile, he stops and sees a promo of Natalie's show that he spots on TV in an electronics store.

"Coming Soon, Sure there are girls who want to become a pop star, but there's one girl who dreams of becoming….an evil scientist. _That's So Natalie._ Evil looks so cute in a lab coat. Coming today on The Teenz Channel."

Then he zooms off until he finally reaches Natalie's house, which was covered with TV news vans. He manages to sneak inside until he slips off and lands in a big can of face lotion and he gets stuck.

Natalie comes in and said, "Ah, Ernie the Chinchilla! I see you've gotten trapped in my face lotion trap, like it? Its cherry scented. It's really good for your skin, though I guess with all that fur it won't do much for you."

He squeaks.

She continues, "BTW, I bet you saw my promo, right?"

He nodded.

She said, "Cool! Did I look good in the promo?"

He nodded again.

She said, "Yes, Maybe I didn't put on too much makeup when I did the promo."

He was losing his patients, then she said, "Oh, you want me to explain my plan now?"

Then Donald comes in and said to her, "Natalie, why does everything have to have a laugh track?"

She said, "Dad, it's a way to get people to laugh at the funny moments of the show, nothing annoying actually."

He said, "Actually it feels more forced than funny."

Then the Audience laughs.

He said, "Okay...don't know what was so funny about that?"

Then the Audience laughs again.

He said, "Okay, now this is starting to bum me out."

Then she said, "Okay, Dad, I'm kinda in the middle of explaining my plan to my nemesis at the moment."

Then he said, "Alright, I let you get back to your plan; Hey Ernie."

Ernie barked.

Donald said to him, "Remember, try not to break anything, I just got this house the way I want it."

He soon got out of Natalie's room. She continues, "So Anyway, I was planning on creating a hit TV sitcom where I'm the main star, Penny's the best friend, and Robert being the boyfriend."

Then it shows Robert talking to Penny. He said to her, "Just so we're clear Penny, me and Natalie are not dating; this is just a TV role."

Penny said, "You've told me for the third time Robert, why do you keep telling me?!"

Then he said, "Just wanted to be sure that you don't think I'm in a relationship...are you in one too?"

Penny sighs. Natalie then continues, "Anyway, So I wonder what you're thinking, how would many people be interested in watching the show? Well, Ernie the Chinchilla, I give you…the Quality-Control-Atron."

He gives Natalie a blank stare. She said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He just stares at her. Then she said, "Oh, you want me to explain what it does?"

He nodded. Then she said, "Oh okay, man, you know the only things I can understand from is 'yes' or 'no', kind of a difficulty there. Okay, The Quality-Control-Atron will enhance on the audience viewing of the airing, and when it's good, it will exaggerate the minds of the properties until the audience is entirely and completely hypnotized. Got that?"

He nodded, for the fourth time.

"Good." She said.

"Okay, we're live in 30 seconds" The director called out.

Natalie said to him while sprucing up, "I got to go, Ernie the Chinchilla, my public awaits. Have fun trying to get out of that trap."

Natalie then activated the Quality-Control-Atron by turning the dial up to 11, which means it's total hypnotization. Soon the audience's eyes are so hypnotic, they started to look uncomfortably creepy, so uncomfortably creepy, you might want to go to the bathroom and vomit. Oh, no, is this the start of a new era? The Natalie Era? Year One? Who will save us now?

(Song: _That's So Natalie Theme Song_)

(Pop Rock)

Most girls want to be pop superstars

Singing out loud and playing guitars

But for me, on the other hand

I dance to the beat of a different band

I have a passion for the science of evil

I don't mean to cause an upheaval

I'm only doing it for fun and mischief

I'm nowhere near a ruthless villain

Sorry if those last two verses don't rhyme

That's so me!

I don't mean to gloat

That's so me!

I look so good in a lab coat

This is who I am

It's my personality

Forgive me for being weird

But that's so me!

Back in the caverns, Isabella, Rachel, and the Fireside Girls were searching in the cave for who knows how long. Along the way, Veronica is very timid and she asked Isabella, "I was wondering, Isabella?"

"Yes, Veronica?" She said.

And Veronica said, "I've read about caves and I heard some of them carry lots of bacteria, not to mention that there's probably snakes, rats, and..."

Then she sees a bat and screams, "Bat! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Then, Angie then comes out from behind one of the stalactites and was laughing out loud. And she said, "Afraid of both germs and bats?"

Veronica scolded, "Not funny! "

Rachel said to Angie, "Um, have you been carrying that puppet all day?"

Angie said blankly, "Yeah."

Weird out, Rachel said, "Okay?"

Then as they continued walking Agamya-Michiko said, "So since these caves have different paths, how will we know which the right ones are?"

Then they came across a rock with moss. She later said, "Now how do we figure which one is the right direction?"

Rachel said, "Let's go with what the moss is pointing, the right direction."

Confused, Agamya-Michiko shrugged and said, "Okay, let's follow the moss."

Then they went to the right direction.

"You know how does moss point to the right direction, I mean it's just moss." Christina said to Jennifer, but Jennifer said to her, "Don't complain about it now, we're already in the direction."

"Just asking." Christina said.

Soon they have come across a long pond of quicksand. And I do mean a long pond of quicksand. Wow, very impossible to get across, huh?

"Great, we had to come across a quick sand trail." Isabella said as she looked annoyed.

Christina said, "If that moss wanted to lead us to getting sunk into quick sand then that's the last time I'm following it."

Sally turns to Rachel and Isabella and said, "So, now what, Rachel? Isabella?"

Rachel, looking all confused and anxious, said to them, "I don't know, I…I give up."

Then all the Fireside Girls shouted in shock, "What?!"

Rachel then said, "I don't know how to get across. I mean, the stalactites are too high and the rocks are way too far away to reach so, there's nothing left. Mom, I failed, I don't think I have what it takes to be a Fireside Girl."

Then for a moment, Rachel covers her legs and places her head down on them. I know it's cliché, but that's all I got for this emotional moment.

Then Isabella turns to Rachel and she said, "Yes, you do, Rachel!"

Rachel snaps out of it, turns to her and said, "Mom?"

Isabella continues, "Rachel, you're NOT going to give up by sounding like one of those 90's kids movies that we used to make fun of that makes things more complicated, I know you can do this. Rachel, you've defeated an army of cy-bees, pulled off an amazing magic show, and made new friends along the way. I've seen you do more adventurous things than I've ever seen. Rachel, me and the Fireside Girls have done some amazing things when we were kids, but that was our time, OUR TIME! Now, It's your time, it's your time right now!"

Rachel had some time to think about it, just as pop rock music starts playing, and then smiled. She said, "Thanks mom, I needed that."

(Song: _It's Our Time Right Now_)

ISABELLA:

If you think that you are a total failure

But deep down, you're a determined player

You need to use your wits and strength

And by then, you can go the extra length

RACHEL:

I may be quite stubborn

And a pretty bit loud

But if I stay headstrong

I can do no wrong

I will make you proud, Mom.

ISABELLA: RACHEL:

It's your time right now It's my time right now

Now's the time for you to lead the way Now's the time for me to lead the way

It's your time right now It's my time right now

And you can rule the day And I can rule the day

Rachel turns to the troop and said, "Well, Come on Girls, We can find the anchovy pizza together as a team, like how our moms used to do it."

Then Agamya-Michiko said, "Well, you heard what Rachel said."

Pretty sooner, the Fireside Girls have started gathered two long sticks and a vine that has been cut off.

AGAMYA-MICHIKO:

We thought we were caught in a dead end

Like we haven't seen the light

JENNIFER:

Until we decided to put aside our flaws

So we can endure the good lutz fight

SALLY:

I'll stand beside you

ANGIE:

Right out of the blue

VERONICA:

We'll brave this right through

CHRISTINA:

Because we're a motley crew

Then they made it into a sling shot so they can fly across the quick sand. First to be shot across is Isabella, then Rachel, then Agamya-Michiko, Jennifer, Sally, Angie, Veronica, and Christina as the song goes along.

ISABELLA: RACHEL AND FIRESIDE GIRLS:

It's your time right now It's our time right now

Now's the time for you to lead the way Now's the time for (You) me to lead the way

It's your time right now It's our time right now

And you can rule the day And we can rule the day

As they all make it across, the music for some reason changes to the Fireside Girls Anthem.

RACHEL AND FIRESIDE GIRLS:

We're Fireside Girls, one and all

And together we belong

We wear our patches upon our sashes

And stand cute, small, and strong

This is the Fireside Girls Song

And it's not too terribly long

Then the music comes to a halt. Rachel said to the girls as the music comes to a halt, "Did you girls think we're going to fast?"

They shrugged. Well, This is awkward….anyway, the music changes back to Pop Rock, Power Pop, Pop Punk, this time as instrumental. Then the Fireside Girls continues to march.

ISABELLA: RACHEL AND FIRESIDE GIRLS:

It's your time right now It's our time right now

Now's the time for you to lead the way Now's the time for (You) me to lead the way

It's your time right now It's our time right now

And you can rule the day And we can rule the day

As the song finally comes to an end, they finally reached to the world's first anchovy pizza, wow, look at the marvel of it, the majesty of it, the grossness of it. Okay, that's too boastful. They cheered and Rachel said to them, "We did it, everyone."

She hugs Isabella. Awww that's a heartwarming moment. Jennifer said, "I can't wait to eat it!"

Then Angie said, "I thought you hated anchovies."

Jennifer said, "Let me have my moment, and besides I'm not really going to eat it, because me and anchovies? Eewwwww."

Angie said sarcastically, "Said the big-mouthed girl with dreams of becoming an actress."

Jennifer looks annoyed and said to her, "Is it me, or are you sounding a lot like one of my friends? Because to be honest, I think you two are perfect for each other."

Angie shrugged, having no idea of what Jennifer just said.

Rachel thinks about the other troops and she turns to the girls and said, "Girls, I don't think we can all eat the pizza at once, I think we better share it with the other troops. Besides, we better find them. Jennifer, I need you to guard it somewhere safe, and that's an order."

Jennifer makes a box and puts the pizza in there and holds it. "We're going to have to make another slingshot, right?" She said.

"Yes, yes we do." Rachel said.

Back in Natalie's place, Ernie tries to figure out a way out. Then he sees a lady with dry patches and Ernie whistles to her and she spots the lotion, as she digs the container to get some lotion, Ernie eventually gets out.

Meanwhile, Natalie was still filming her show to an audience while the Quality Control-Atron is still on. During a scene, Natalie was acting like a drama queen in front of Penny, "Oh, Jenny, why did he have to break up with me, why?! I mean we were the cutest couple in school, but why did the break-up have to happen so soon? Is it because I'm an evil scientist? Is it? I knew I should have given up my dreams of becoming a popstar"

Penny said to her, "Natalie, to be honest, It's not because of the fact that you want to be an evil scientist or anything, he just needs a little more time."

Natalie then said with out-of-nowhere happiness, "Okay, I can learn to live with that."

The audience begins to laugh, under the control of the Quality-Control-Atron. Then the doorbell rang.

Natalie said with glee, "Oh boy, I bet Jake wants me to go with him on a date."

Then she opens the door and coming in is none other than Agent Ernie, springing out and lands onto her face, she falls over and hits the floor. She said, "Ouch, I never expected a blue-furred chinchilla to come flying at me all of a sudden."

The audience laughs, under the control of the Quality-Control-Atron. Natalie said to Agent Ernie, "Ernie the Chinchilla, how did you manage to escape from my trap and where's Robert?"

Robert said offset as he was eating anchovy pizza, "Oh, Ernie told me to take 10 minutes."

Natalie said, "Seriously Robert, you like anchovies?"

He said, "Yeah, Why? I thought they were your favorite too."

She said, "Yeah, they're my favorite but now you have to go and let out my secret love of anchovy pizza, while I'm recording this episode live."

Paused and confused, Robert said, "Okay, I don't know why people hated anchovies if they haven't tasted one at all."

Then the audience laughs, still under the control of the Quality-Control-Atron. Even I thought it was really funny.

Meanwhile Natalie looks at Agent Ernie, "Okay Ernie the Chinchilla, I don't want you to ruin my big break so I'll just have to fight you."

She puts up her dukes and she throws a punch and suddenly, Agent Ernie dodges it. He fights back while making sure that anything in the house doesn't break, like Donald said. Hilarity ensues, well sort of. Even the audience is laughing at the fight, still under the control of the Quality-Control-Atron. Then after two minutes of fighting, in slow-motion, Agent Ernie puts his finger on the back of Natalie's knee. Back to regular motion, Natalie falls down and hits the floor. Then Agent Ernie destroys the Quality-Control-Atron, causing the audience to return to normal. Agent Ernie escapes with a glider. Natalie said to him, "I'll get you next time, Ernie the Chinchilla, next time!"

One of the audience members said, "What are we doing here? And why are we laughing at this?"

Another audience member said, "Yeah everything makes no sense, even the jokes are completely forced. These jokes would've been better with a laugh track."

Audience Member #3 said in disgust, "Even monkeys would write better dialogue than this."

Natalie said, "But wait, there's more to come, so stay and bear with me…please?"

Audience Member #4 said, "Who care?!"

Audience Member #5 said, "I've seen boring soap opera with better jokes than this."

Then they all left. Natalie bawled out her eyes and said, "Oh, why, All I ever wanted was to be famous and loved by everyone."

Donald enters in and said to her, "Natalie, sweetie, why on earth do you need to make a TV show centered on you if you already are talented? Honey, you got talent, you got skills, you were even mentored by an evil scientist. So, why do you need more? You got friends, family, a nemesis, and an army of kitten minions. You got everything you need right here."

Natalie said to him, "I guess you're right, I don't need fame and fortune, I got everything I need right here, my skills, my talents, my friends, my family, and my minions, and Ernie the Chinchilla and with you, I can create a new TV show so I can be even more rich and famous."

Donald said with shock, "What?!"

Natalie said, "Just kidding!"

She hugs him. Awwwwwwww!

Actually it was Penny at the sound booth playing the Awwwwwww track. She lets out a tear. Isn't that heartwarming?

Back in the caves, Troop 89675 is searching for the other troops. They come across Troop 23546 and they apparently got lost, Rachel offers them a hand and they walked with them. They also found Troop 34520 being caved in. Both troops dug out and got them out alive, then they all found the last two troops, Troop 67908 and 54213. They all made it out of the caves alive and one of the Fireside Moms was happy to be out and she kissed the ground until she coughs.

Fireside Mom #1 said, "Ugh, I kissed a bug."

One of the Fireside Girls from Troop 23546 walks up to Rachel and said, "Thank you, for getting us out of that cave, Can't believe we've watched an episode from a terrible TV show that is now canceled, I don't know why we watched it in the first place?"

Then they all wondered why.

"Well, it's a good thing you found the world's first anchovy pizza." One of the Fireside Girls from Troop 54213 said.

Isabella said, "Now that you've all completed the task, I have your Artifact Retrieval patches."

She soon gave Rachel and her friends their patches. Rachel said, "Sweet! Well, I thought it would be best to share it with all of you at a sigh of good sportsmanship. What do you all say?"

Jennifer places the pizza box on the rock. Then they all grabbed a slice, even Rachel grabbed one and she eats it.

Isabella said to Rachel with caution, "Rachel, You do know that anchovies are fish, right?" Then she looks grossed out.

Rachel then said, "Yes, Mom, I know." She then bloated up into a hugely grotesque figure. Seriously, it's really grotesque.

Isabella said, "We gotta get you to the hospital quick."

THE END


End file.
